


Slumber Party

by femmefatales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, whichever you want!
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Friendship, Gay Chekov, Gay Uhura, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: In which Nyota Uhura and Pavel Chekov are the best of friends. On their off days, they like to have slumber parties and talk about their crushes. Silly fic about Uhura and Chekov's friendship. Spoiler: They're both very gay. ~Mentions of slash. McChekov and Uhura/Christine.~





	

Nyota Uhura is sprawled on her bed dressed in her warmest pair of pajamas, complete with fuzzy slippers and hair curlers. Beside her is a steaming bowl of popcorn that is already making her mouth water. Chekov, who is staring up at her with those doe eyes, has his head in her lap like a sleepy puppy. 

Yes. Two Starfleet officers with multiple degrees, genius-level IQs and endless work to complete are having a slumber party. These slumber parties, which occur every Friday night after their longest shift, serve as decompressive therapy sessions (strictly for mental health reasons, of course). And so what if Uhura looks forward to them? 

“Pavel,” She says sweetly, patting his head. “What should we watch?” 

“Ooh!” Chekov sits up, almost slamming his head into Uhura’s chin in the process. “The show from many hundred years ago, the one that is wery funny, you know. Vhat is it called, again, Nyota?” 

Uhura raises a flawless eyebrow. “Gossip Girl? It’s somewhere in the historical archives, I’m sure I can get it for us.” 

“Vonderful! Eet ees from two-thousand and sewen, yes? Many many years ago. Eet ees educational.” 

Uhura rolls her black-lined eyes and turns the monitor on with a graceful hand movement, bracelets jingling. “You just want to oggle over a bunch of cute boys who have been dead for over 200 years.” 

“This is not true! I simply vant to learn and...vhat do we tell the Keptin? Decompress.” 

Uhura laughs heartily, like twinkling bells, and Chekov not-so-subtly nuzzles into her. “Please? May ve vatch it?” 

“Yes, Pavel. We can watch it. But first! You need to spill.”

Chekov quirks a puzzled eyebrow. “Spill vhat, exactly? I do not have a drink.” 

“You totally know what I’m asking. Who is it?” 

“Who? Who is who?” 

Uhura puts on her scariest boss face and crosses her slender arms. “Tell me who you’re crushing on, Ensign, or I’ll report you to the Captain for disobeying a superior officer’s orders.” 

 

Chekov’s eyes widen in alarm and he squeaks, covering his eyes and blushing red. “Alright, I say, alright! He is...handsome, wery handsome. And smart, too. Good vith his hands. He has a kind heart.” 

“Oh God,” Uhura replies, filled with dread. “It’s the Captain, isn’t it?” 

Chekov barks out a laugh and shakes his head vigorously, silky hair tickling Uhura’s thighs. “No, no! Not the Keptin. He is beautiful, yes, but not my type.” 

“Okay. Good. Who then?” 

Chekov, in an attempt to hide, presses his face into the bed. For a moment, Uhura is reminded of an ostrich. And then Chekov mumbles something incoherent against the sheets, voice muffled by the fabric. 

“Come again?” Uhura asks, grinning a sparkling smile from ear to ear.

“The doktor! Doktor McCoy!” 

And then Uhura bursts into a fit of spasmodic laughter. “Bones? You want to fuck Bones?! That’s the best thing I’ve heard all week!” 

“Hey!” Chekov protests, eyebrows knit together. “Vhy are you laughing at me! Stop this!”

Uhura ignores Chekov’s request for a few more moments until she pulls herself together, wiping a tear from her left eye. “Why him? He’s a grumpy old man.” 

Chekov glare at Uhura, clearly extremely offended by this mere suggestion. “He is not an old man! He is only forty, I think. And he is not ‘grumpy’, eizer! He has a vonderful heart.” 

“If you’re suggesting that Bones is a secret sap, then you’re completely right. You are way too hot for him, kiddo.” 

“Ridiculous! He is stunning. Handsome. So sexy.” 

“Okay, okay, I get it. You want Bones to raw you.” 

Chekov is completely pink now from head to toe. “Do not say such things to me!” 

“What, am I wrong?” 

A beat of silence. 

“No, you are not. That is indeed something I vould enjoy,” Chekov admitted, fidgeting with the corner of the sheet. Before Uhura can start giggling, however, he speaks again. “So, vhat about you Nyota? Who is the lucky girl? You must tell me, or eet ees not fair.” 

“I’m not a schoolboy like you are, Pavel. I have my priorities. No crushes for me. Too much work to be done.” 

“You expect me to believe this?” 

Nyota flushes and avoids Chekov’s eyes, focusing instead on a very fascinating Andorian vase bolted to the wall. “Okay...fine. I forget you’re a genius sometimes. It’s Christine. The nurse. I mean, it’s not love or anything, but damn. I’d let her check my vitals any day.” 

Chekov beams like bottled sunshine. “I see! So you are also into these medical things? I understand, Uhura, she is wery pretty. I vould...what do you say in Standard? I vould go ‘straight’ for her.” 

And then the two of them are laughing, throwing popcorn at one another and squealing like twelve year olds. 

They keep it up for hours, watching endless historical television shows (including Sex in the City and The Bachelor) until the dead of night. Naturally, the pair is shocked when they hear a hard, steady knock on the door of Uhura’s quarters. 

“Who is it?” Uhura asks, removing her arm from around Chekov’s slender frame. 

“It is First Office Spock. May I come in and speak with you, Uhura?” 

“Um,” She mumbles, gently pushing Chekov off of her lap. He whines and stretches like a lazy cat, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy daze. “Sure, Spock. Come on in.” 

The door slides open. “Uhura, I have come to make a request. Please, if you do not mind, refrain from creating noises at such a loud volume…” Spock trails off, however, taking in the scene before him. Popcorn is covering the floor and Chekov is in nothing but pink boxers and one of Uhura’s t-shirts (it fits him better than it fits her, if Uhura is being honest with herself). Spock backs away almost instantly, seemingly offended by the display. 

“Humans,” He mutters as he quickly steps out. “Illogical.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was so much fun for me to write. It's not slash so I'm not sure how many people would be interested but I really wanted to do a cute little character study about besties!!! I hope this could make someone smile. 
> 
> AS USUAL, I AM ACCEPTING PROMPTS! Star Trek slash, Harry Potter slash, Outsiders slash, ANY FEMMESLASH pairings, a friendship fic; you name it. I'll write it. Comment if you have anything you'd like me to write! If it's a fandom not listed here, try me anyway. I've probably heard of it. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!! SERIOUSLY!! <3
> 
> Love,  
> femmefatales


End file.
